


Missing Planets and Deep Seas

by celestialskies



Series: Sanders Sides AU [2]
Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, sanders sides au, still not used to tagging them as ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskies/pseuds/celestialskies
Summary: here we are, the second instalment in the sanders sides au! Once again, I'd recommend readingthis postif you haven't already. Other than that, enjoy!





	Missing Planets and Deep Seas

**Author's Note:**

> here we are, the second instalment in the sanders sides au! Once again, I'd recommend reading this post if you haven't already. Other than that, enjoy!

In a large house belonging to Ambassador Crew in Twinford, a young boy sat cross-legged on his bed, several thick books open in front of him. It was dark outside and the clock on the wall told that it was past midnight, but the ten-year-old continued to read by the light of a torch. Next to him sat another boy, identical in every way other than their eyes. The first boy, ten year old Clancy Crew, had bright blue eyes that shone when he got excited, and his skin was young and smooth. The second, Casey’s, eyes were a darker shade of blue, the sort of blue it seemed easy to get lost in. His brow was almost permanently rumpled in a worried frown, and the beginnings of tired bags rested under his eyes despite his young years from too many nights spent awake. The reason for the pair’s similar appearance was simple, really – Casey was quite literally a part of Clancy. He was Paranoia, representing all the young boy’s worries and fears, whether they were rational or not. And the reason for their being awake so late was also rather simple – Casey had persuaded Clancy that it was a good idea to spend a night looking at books about space and the ocean, scaring themselves with the great unknown. Both of them knew that it wasn’t really a good idea, and they would both struggle to sleep that night, but if nothing else it was fun. So they pored over the texts together, agonising about the sheer vastness of it all.

The manifestation of paranoia leaned over Clancy’s shoulder, frown deepening at a word he didn’t understand.

“As-ter-roid?” He sounded out, squinting. “What does that mean?” Clancy frowned back.

“I don’t know. I think it’s a bit like a comet.”

Casey continued to search the page, searching for an explanation of the new word whilst Clancy got up to pull a dictionary from his desk.  They searched in silence for a moment until Clancy made a triumphant noise and held up a hand.

“A small rocky body orbiting the sun. Large numbers of these, ranging enormously in size, are found between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter, though some have more eccentric orbits!” He read out proudly, and Casey tilted his head.

“Eccentric?”

“Strange or weird,” Clancy clarified and Casey nodded. The re-joined each other on the bed, resuming their quiet chatter about the planets of the cosmos and the wonders of the ocean. They passed at least another ten minutes like this until Clancy frowned once more, pointing to a list of planets.

“Hey, this must an old textbook. Look, it doesn’t mention Uranus anywhere!”

Before Casey could reply, another figure appeared in the room, rising up from seemingly nowhere.

“Clancy, Casey!” Chase, Clancy’s Instinct cried. “Why are you still awake?” The two boys paused, eyeing their slightly stockier counterpart slightly warily.

“Uhhhh …” Clancy trailed off.

“Space?” Casey suggested by way of explanation and Chase sighed.

“It’s far too late for space facts,” he reprimanded with the specific sort of seriousness only a child can manage. “You both need to go to sleep!”

Casey and Clancy sighed but acquiesced easily, taking a moment to put the textbooks back in their various places round the room. Chase waited as they did so, arms folded over a chest that was just a little wider than the other two and blond hair falling in his (piercing blue) eyes. Once the bed was available to sleep on again, Clancy sat down, and Chase turned to Casey.

“Ready to go to bed?” he asked, and Casey nodded.

“Alright. Goodnight, Clancy.”

“Night Casey, night Chase.”

The two sides sank out, leaving the ten year old to the dark and thoughts of missing planets and the deep (very, very deep) blue sea.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if the link in the top notes actually works, so could you please let me know whether it does?


End file.
